An Innocent Heir
by deathGlare101
Summary: Draco Malfoy found a spell in the restricted section that would summon an Heir of Slytherin from the past, now why and how exactly did they end up with a certain white-haired exorcist? Is he really an heir or was it just a mistake? And how will they send him back to his own time? Dramione and Harry x Hermione
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor D. Gray-Man  
**

**I would like to apologize beforehand about Malfoy and Hermione's OOCness, but I feel that it's quite necessary for the story. It's mostly only for the prologue though.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Today was not your typical day at Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, one might even refer to it as very unusual. Because for once, Harry Potter, wasn't responsible for what was about to happen.

It all started on a typical Monday morning. Hermione Granger had woken up early this morning so she could look for some light reading at the library. Not particularly unusual, the unusual thing was Draco Malfoy also at the library. What she found even odder was that he had somehow managed to sneak into the restricted section. Normally Hermione would go and report this to the librarian but unfortunately the librarian was absent; instead, she went into the restricted section so she could try convincing him to leave. After all, he was a prefect and he was supposed to set an example for the students.

"Malfoy, what on Earth are you doing in the restricted section?" Hermione confronted the blonde.

"What does it matter to you, you filthy mudblood?" The boy replied to Hermione in disgust.

"The restricted section is forbidden for all students!" She said ignoring what he said.

"Not unless you have a permission slip from a teacher." He sarcastically replied

"Well do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, then in that case, you aren't allowed to be here, as I said before. It is forbidden for all students!"

"Even prefects?"

"Of course!"

The Slyhterin smirked. "Then what are you doing here?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I… I only came to tell you that you have to get out of here immediately as it is forbidden! Unfortunately the librarian isn't on duty so I have to do it myself. You're a prefect! You are meant to set an example for your fellow students, and doing this is not setting an example. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm looking for something."

"Why in the restricted section? Surely you can find what you're looking for elsewhere!"

"No, this is the only place I would be able to find it."

"That's it! I've heard enough!" Hermione said as she made her way out of the library. "People like you do not deserve to be prefects!"

"Where the bloody hell are you going, mudblood?" Malfoy asked as she reached the library's exit.

"I am going to report you to Dumbledore!" She exclaimed before leaving.

The Slytherin prefect remained in the restricted section. He stood there for a minute before deciding to continue his search.

* * *

Hermione was striding towards Dumbledore's office as fast as she could, she couldn't believe that a prefect would do such an irresponsible thing. While hurrying to get to his office, Hermione didn't notice Professor McGonagall peacefully strolling down the hallway. Frustrated and not paying attention, Hermione bumped into her.

"Miss Granger! What the devil are you doing?" The bewildered Professor exclaimed in shock. Hermione hadn't quite registered what had happened. "Well? Out with it!"

"Professor McGonagall! I'm so sorry for not paying attention, but I have to get to Dumbledore; It's Important!"

"Before you go and bother the headmaster, I would like to have an explanation to this first. If I find it serious I will report it to Professor Dumbledore." The Professor stood up and fixed up her emerald green dress and straightened her hat. "However, if I find it to have been a waste of time, I take away house points. Now what is it, Miss Granger?"

"I went to the library this morning to look for a book when I noticed that there was someone in the restricted section. Naturally since I'm a prefect, I HAD to investigate since the librarian wasn't there. The student that was in the restricted section was none other than Draco Malfoy. He admitted to not having a permission slip from a teacher. Professor, I find this to be a serious matter since Malfoy is a prefect and meant to set an example for the students. That's why I was on my way to Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, that certainly is a serious matter and I will definitely be reporting it to Professor Dumbledore, however, that is no excuse for running in the halls! 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor for reckless behaviour."

Hermione suddenly realized that maybe she was acting a bit too drastically. The more she thought about her actions, the more ashamed she felt. "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall."

"I should hope so. Now please excuse me, I believe that I have something important to tell the Headmaster." Professor McGonagall started heading towards Dumbledore's office while Hermione went to the Great Hall.

As she walked she started wondering what Malfoy wanted, he wouldn't risk losing his role as a prefect just because he was looking for a book in the restricted section. He was way too proud to do such a thing. Not to mention what his father would think, he would most certainly be upset that his only son had lost his role as a prefect over a silly book.

"Oi, Hermione! You seem a bit lost in your own thoughts!" A familiar voice told Hermione.

"Oh Ronald! How would you know if I got lost in my own thoughts? You barely even think."

"Are you saying that I'm an idiot?"

She raised her eyebrows for a moment before taking a seat.

"Smart ass!" Ronald mumbled as he looked away from Hermione. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"What's bothering you, Mione?" The messy haired Harry asked Hermione.

"I saw Malfoy in the restricted section this morning."

"But he's a prefect! I doubt that he's even got the guts to try something like that. Are you sure it was him?"

"I'm positive, I was talking to him."

"But, why?"

"Maybe that prick's up to something?" Ron added to the conversation.

"Of course he's up to something! Honestly Ron!"

* * *

Draco had found what he was looking for shortly after Hermione had left. He carefully ripped the page out of the book and hid it in his pocket. He put the book back where it came from and left. He suspected that Hermione had already told Dumbledore by now and that he would soon be in trouble. But who could care about stuff like that when they now had the spell to summon an heir of Slytherin? The boy headed to the Great Hall, careful not to run into any teachers. He didn't want any trouble now. At least, not until he performed the spell. He went to look for a quiet place so he could look at how difficult the spell would be. After reading the spell over and over, he realised he may need help to perform the spell.

Who had the amazing ability to perform this? Could Dumbledore even do it?

* * *

"Ron, please chew your food properly!" Hermione yelled at the redhead. The boy attempted to reply with a mouth full of food but only managed to further disgust Hermione. She sighed. "Please excuse me, I'm going to History of Magic!"

_Boys! _Hermione thought to herself.

When she arrived at the classroom, Hermione was surprised to see Malfoy earlier than he would usually arrive. But something else was different… Malfoy was… Smiling?

"Hello princess of all the muggleborns!" He greeted Hermione with an idiotic grin.

"Was… that supposed to be an insult?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, I certainly hope not. I would feel so terrible if it was!" He started walking closer to her and soon he had her pinned against a wall.

"W-w-what are you d-d-oing…"

"Shhh…" He put his finger on her lips. Hermione was very scared. She didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it! He grinned, leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. "I need you to do something for me. Do you think you'll be able to?" Not knowing what to think or do at this particular point in time, Hermione absentmindedly nodded. He smiled and then gave her another kiss. "Meet me just outside the Great Hall at midnight. Also, please don't tell anyone about it or this. We wouldn't want any unnecessary questions asked." Again, not knowing what was going on, the young Gryffindor simply gave a small nod. When she did, Mallfoy smiled.

The two of them went into the classroom and pretended that it didn't happen, well, Malfoy pretended; Hermione was still in too much shock to do anything of that sort at the moment.

The day went by slowly and surprisingly, Hermione couldn't get much done. She couldn't concentrate. She didn't even scold Ron and Harry for not having done their homework. The two boys noticed this but just pretended that nothing was wrong and that she would be back to normal soon. The teachers seemed to notice her peculiar behaviour as well and knew that something was wrong. They expected her to be back to normal soon though. Professor Umbridge was most likely the biggest nuisance that day. Unfortunately Hermione got a detention because of that overgrown toad and was asked to stay behind after the lesson. At least Hermione didn't have to use the dreadful quill that Harry had used. Dinner went by surprisingly quickly and she managed to get most of her homework done. Although it did take longer than usual, by the time she finished it was already half past eleven. She decided to get dressed into something a bit more comfortable than her school robes and make her way to the Great Hall.

While standing outside, she wondered if this might be a prank. After all, it was Malfoy told her to come. After waiting a few minutes, she began to doubt that he would come and that this had only been a prank by the Slytherins to humiliate her. She was just about to leave when she saw Malfoy emerge from the dark.

"Glad you could make it." He told her.

"I-is this a prank?" She asked uneasily.

"Of course not! How could you ever think that I would do that to a girl like you?"

"Well, it _is_ you we're talking about!" She replied nastily.

"Perhaps, this will change your mind?" He walked over to her and started kissing her the exact same way he kissed her this morning. He looked into her eyes as if to ask if it had changed her mind. Slowly she nodded. He smiled.

"E-earlier today you s-said that you wanted me to do something for you?" She nervously asked.

"Yes, you're very skilled at magic, I need you to do a spell for me."

"Why shou…" Before she could finish her sentence, Malfoy started kissing Hermione again. "O-o-of c-course I would…" She started to clumsily get her wand out. Malfoy smiled as she did. He reached for his pocket and removed an old looking piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed the flimsy paper to Hermione. She took it and read the spell. "It's complicated…" She admitted.

"But would you be able to?"

"Yes, but… If I do this wrong, I don't know what'll happen…"

"I doubt anything serious would happen." Hermione looked up at Malfoy as he spoke. "Can you at least try?" Hermione felt unsure on what to do. Malfoy seemed to have realised this and proceeded to kiss her again as encouragement. "Please?"

She read the spell several times and practised the wand movements. After being sure she was able to do it, she started reciting the spell. As she did, a dark orb of nothingness started appearing in the middle of the room. It just kept getting bigger and bigger until it suddenly retracted for no reason. In the black orb's place, a light shone brighter and brighter and then disappeared. When it did, all that was left was a boy with snow-white hair standing in the middle of the room. He wore a black coat with silver trimmings and a silver rose-like badge on his left breast. He had an angry scar going through his left eye that started in an upside down pentacle above the eye before going down to his cheek before going down all the way to his chin.

Footsteps were heard running through the halls and soon Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall appeared. Both Hermione and Malfoy were shocked that the boy had appeared out of nowhere.

He simply looked around him with a confused expression on his face. "Where am I?"

* * *

**A few things you might like to know**

**1. Harry Potter is set in the fifth book in case it isn't obvious, D. Gray-Man is probably anytime before episode 50**

**2. No, Allen will not have Crown Clown in this Fanfic**

**3. These are the following pairings I will have: Dramione, and Harry x Hermione and the D. Gray-Man pairings are undecided**

**4. I will update at random but I will try to update at least once a month**

**If anything at all seems a bit off please tell me and I will do my best to improve or fix it. I haven't read Harry Potter in a while so I might have gotten a few things wrong, if that's the case, I apologize.**

**Thank you for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or D Gray-Man**

**Sorry that this chapter is so late, I had to rewrite it about 10 times before I was actually happy with it. I would also like to apologize for any grammar mistakes. English isn't actually my first language and I usually get a friend to read and edit it a bit. But she got frustrated with me rewriting the story all the time and just refused to do this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Allen Walker didn't know where he was or how he got there. It just happened. One minute he was talking to Lavi and the next thing he knew, he was standing in a room that looked like it belonged to some sort of medieval castle. A girl with brown bushy hair was standing next to a platinum haired boy. As Allen looked around a bit more he also saw a wizened old man with half-moon glasses resting on his nose. The old man had white hair and a long beard. Next to the old man stood a woman wearing a long emerald green dress and a witch hat.

"Where am I?" Allen asked rather nervously. He wasn't going to relax just yet. Although these people didn't seem very threatening, he felt as if they were responsible that he was here. Whatever the case might be, Allen got ready to activate his innocence just in case they were a threat. The old man stared at Allen for a while before turning to look at the boy and the girl.

"Mr Malfoy, may I asked what spell it was that you convinced Miss Granger into casting?" The old man asked the platinum haired boy. The boy didn't seem to know how to respond. "Well, Mr Malfoy?"

'_Spell?' _Allen thought. _'Am I in the wizarding world? I'm not even a wizard… at least, I don't think I am…'_

"Very well then Mr Malfoy. I'll ask you to follow me to my office then, you too Miss Granger and Mr Walker." The old man was heading to his office with the boy and the girl reluctantly following him with shocked faces. Allen followed as well; he didn't have much of a choice. However, he was on high alert in case of danger.

'_How does he know my name? I've never met him before in my life. I should probably just keep an eye on him; he could be a threat…'_

They stopped in front of an ancient gargoyle of some sort of creature with wings. "Sherbet Lemon." As the old man said that, the statue started to move upwards and as it did, stone stairs followed the gargoyle. The old man stepped onto the moving stairs and gestured for the others to follow him. Soon the stairs stopped moving and they were standing in front of a door that the old man soon opened.

The room past the door was a beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of men and woman, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat. [_A/N Taken more or less directly from the book_] Behind the desk, sat a very toad-like woman, whom was wearing nothing but pink. "Ahem! Hello there headmaster! Lovely day today! Isn't it? So, is there any particular reason why there are students out of bed?" The pink toad told the old man. Allen hated her already.

"Yes, there is in fact a very good reason. I asked Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy to accommodate me while I went to retrieve young Allen Walker here." The old headmaster said as he gestured towards Allen. "Since Mr Walker was a young boy, he has had terrible health and was unable to attend Hogwarts. However, Mr Walker has been getting healthier since last year and is now able to attend school. But unfortunately the area he lived in has been stuck inside a terrible storm for the past few months and we weren't able to deliver his letter, he got it shortly after school started, about a week ago."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe an excuse as ridiculous as that?"

"Not at all, but alas, it is as true as you want it to be."

"What?" Umbridge said with a befuddled look on her face. "Boy, is this true?"

'_This is it. Whatever I say now will decide my fate, I can either tell her the truth or…'_

"Yes, ma'am! Everything is true. It was truly a terrible storm!" Allen said dramatically.

"Surely Hogwarts must have had other methods of delivering the letter?"

"No, because it was a magic storm… that no one could get in to in any way."

"And what about your so called disease?"

"Well, when… I was little… I ate a poisonous potato!" Umbridge lifted her eyebrow at this. "You got me on that one! I was just joking, but I really was sick, my hair is proof enough! It lost all of it's colour when I got the disease…"

"You look healthy now."

"Need I remind you, Professor Umbridge, that Professor Dumbledore did mention Allen has gotten better within the past year." The woman in green told the overgrown, pink toad. Allen just gave an innocent smile; the kind of smile he gave while playing poker that would make his friends fear for their lives. It seemed to have almost the same effect on Umbridge and the others in the room.

"Um, I think, I shall go now… I will, however, be keeping an eye on… Mr… Walker…" She said nervously. "I would like you to inform me of everything tomorrow. Now, please excuse me."

"Bye, bye Professor Umbridge!" Allen waved to her. She stared at the boy nervously while he waved at her. Then she left the room as soon as possible and as she did, Allen's smile disappeared. "Now start talking, I want to know where I am, how I got here, why I'm her, and who you people are."

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. Mr Malfoy can explain how you got here and why you're here." Everyone turned to look at the blonde boy standing next to the bushy haired girl.

"Um, you're here because, I convinced Hermione to do a spell that was meant to summon an heir of Slytherin from the past, I'm not sure if she did it right though…"

"Also, as far as I'm concerned, Miss Granger has no romantic interest in you whatsoever, care to explain?"

"I… used a… really weak love potion… Not strong enough to make her fall fully 'in love' with me, but enough to make her at least confused about her feelings, because I honestly don't want a filthy, good-for-nothing mudblood to love me!" Hermione seemed really hurt at this statement. "No offense." He told Hermione. She simply stared at him in disbelief, then she raised her hand and slapped the boy. "I said no offense!"

"None taken!" She said as she slapped him once again. His check was burning red when she finished.

"So, Mr Walker, are you the heir of Slytherin?" Dumbledore asked the white-haired boy.

"I don't even know what a Slytherin is and I also don't know my family, so I really have no idea." Allen told the old man. "Um, how do you know my name?"

"That is something you will find out with time."

"Talking about time, you said summon an heir of… whatever… from the past. So, does that mean I'm in the future?"

"I would think so. How old are you at the moment?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Then you will be attending school with the fifth years."

"But this is a magic school, I cannot do magic. I think."

"You can do magic and therefore you have to go to school, although you would have to do a bit of catching up."

"Professor Dumbledore! Allen would have to catch up on _4 years of work!_" Hermione said.

"And I am sure Mr Walker would cope."

"How about I just don't go to school. I never did and I don't really plan to." Allen protested.

"What do you mean you never went to school? You must have gone to school!" Hermione said, shocked.

"I'm not sure what time this is, but the time where I'm from not everyone has the privilege of going to school. But I do know how to read and write."

"What kind of a time do you live in?"

"The 19th century."

"That's sounds dreadful! You poor thing!"

"What! Why are you feeling sorry for me?"

"You had no education."

"I know how to read and write and do basic math!"

"Poor, poor thing… You're an idiot because you had no education."

"I'm not going to talk to you anymore." Allen turned to face Dumbledore. "So, as we were saying earlier."

"I am afraid that you do not have a choice, Professor Umbridge is already under the impression that you will be attending school." Said Dumbledore.

"So, I really don't have a choice. All right then."

"Well, that's settled then. You will start tutoring tomorrow and will hopefully be able to attend by next week. But first we will have to go to Diagon Alley first thing in the morning. As for you, Mr Malfoy, Professor Umbridge is not aware that you 'convinced' Miss Granger to perform that spell. Therefore, punishment will not be very severe. But note this, if you put even a single step out of place, punishment _will _be severe. Is that clear?" The boy nodded. "Also, you will not be telling anyone about this matter. Not even your closest friends, yes, that means you Miss Granger. Now, Professor McGonagall, can you please return these students to their dorms?"

"Certainly, Professor. Follow me you two." The two students followed the Professor out of the room leaving Allen and Dumbledore standing alone in the office.

* * *

Allen felt nervous as he entered Ollivanders Wand Shop. After he arrived in Diagon Alley, Dumbledore and Allen went to Gringott's first and found that Allen had his very own vault filled with heaps of money. Dumbledore explained that this could be because he wasn't actually from this time and that another version of him had opened this vault. After he got his money he went to get his robes fitted. As for his pet, Dumbledore allowed Allen to keep Timcanpy while on his stay at Hogwarts. Although he wasn't sure how the golden Golem had ended up with him, he assumed that Tim was hiding in his cloak when he got transported here to this time. He got all of his textbooks and equipment easily. And now, he was about to get his wand. The wand shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

"I've been expecting you Mr Walker…" A voice said.

"Who said that?" Allen said as he looked around the room for the source of the voice.

"Right here." And old man said as he popped up from behind the counter. He had messy, white hair and had pale silver eyes that seemed to sparkle from excitement. "I suspect that you will be a tricky customer." The man that Allen assumed to be Ollivander walked over to him. "Which is your wand arm?"

"What do mean, sir? Wait, do you mean whether I'm right or left handed?" Ollivander nodded. "I'm ambidextrous."

"Which hand do you use more?"

"Um… probably my left hand? I'm not quite sure; I use them about equally… I think."

Somehow Ollivander had ended up in the back of the shop and Allen was now being measured by magical measuring tape and a note book was jotting down all of the measurements. Ollivander found a long narrow box and gave it to Allen. "Try this one." He picked the wand up and almost immediately it was pulled away from him. "Nope!" He went back and brought another box. "How about this?" Just as Allen reached for it he took it away again. "Definitely not!" He handed him yet another box and did the same thing once again. "Not even close." This kept going on for a while and Allen was starting to feel if that he was annoying the man, however, he kept getting more and more excited the more wands he snatched away.

"I'm sorry! I think this is just some mistake! Maybe I should just leave!" Allen said after the 40th wand was given to him.

"That won't be necessary; all of these wands are simply not choosing you because you are destined for another."

"Huh?" Allen said with a very confused look upon his face.

"The wand chooses the wizard!"

"Oh!"

"Try this one, although I'm not sure if it will work… So far it didn't even have a single reaction with any of the other wizards who came by." He handed Allen the box containing the wand. "If I recall correctly, it's a sturdy wand, about 6 inches long and it is made from Gopher Wood which is most unusual since it isn't known to have any magical properties. His core, however is most curious as well. It is made from a substance known as 'innocence'. I don't know much about it apart from the fact that it is very powerful and it is also known as the 'God Crystal' since it's apparently been sent to Earth by God. Thus this wand has been named 'The Holy Wand' because of the Gopher wood and the Innocence. Have a go." He handed the wand to Allen. As soon as he held the wand he felt all warm inside, almost as if the wand was made for him. "Curious, very curious… I think we have found your wand, Mr Walker." Allen payed for the wand and then went back to Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

"Hermione! Why did you sneak out last night?" Harry asked Hermione.

She looked up from her breakfast. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to come with him to get a latecomer. He didn't get his letter in time so he wasn't prepared for school. He will apparently only join school next week though."

"That's odd… Usually Hogwarts always finds a way to get the letter to the student… I mean, that's what happened to me anyways."

"Oh! About that, the area he lived in was under the influence of a magical storm. No one could get in or out even with magic."

"That makes more sense… Is the new kid a first year?"

"No, he's actually a fifth year. He couldn't attend school when he was young because he had a disease. He's healthy now but the disease left his all white."

"Bloody hell! That's a lot of work to catch up to!" Ron said.

"It is. But I'm sure he'll manage. Somehow. He has to catch up for the next week, so he won't actually be joining any classes until next week."

"What house do you think he'll be in?"

Hermione thought for a while. "Well, he's extremely nice and polite so I think he'll be in Hufflepuff, maybe Gryffindor, I don't think he'll be in Ravenclaw and I definitely can't imagine him in Slytherin."

"Hey! Mudblood!" An all too familiar voice said behind Hermione.

"What is it Malfoy?" She turned to look at him.

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

"Okay." She faced Ron and Harry again. "Sorry, I'll see you in class." She said as she got up and left.

As she entered his office, she saw Allen in the office with Dumbledore. "Ah! Miss Granger! I just need to have a quick word with you before you go to class. This is regarding Allen's tutoring."

"Do you want me to tutor him, Professor?"

"That would be splendid! I would like him to be ready by next week, so if you don't mind?"

"Of course, when do you want me to come?"

"Whenever you have time."

For the past week Allen had been cramming a bunch of school related things into his head.

"My brain's hurting! This is too much information! Can I go get a snack?" Allen complained.

"No! You still have to do the fourth year! Don't worry! You're doing really well! It's weekend now so I'm sure you'll be able to make it! Then you can relax."

"Just one teeny, tiny snack?"

"No! Your 'teeny, tiny snack' is equivalent to a five course meal!"

"I'll eat quickly!"

"I already told you that inhaling your food is bad."

"I don't inhale my food."

"Yes you do! You eat your 'teeny, tiny snacks' within less than ten minutes! I think that counts as inhaling food!"

"But if it takes ten minutes it shouldn't be a problem if I have a teeny, tiny snack. Right?"

"And who do you think makes your 'teeny, tiny snack'?"

"House-elves?"

"It's made through slave labour!"

"But they're more than happy to make me food, so that doesn't really count as slave labour. Plus, they like working."

"Well… Okay fine! But no more 'snacks' until dinner!" Allen's face lit up.

And so he kept studying for the rest of the weekend –without any snack breaks- and finally managed to finish on Sunday night. Having done nothing but studying for the past week, he wanted to go straight to bed and sleep. He was still surprised how he managed to do four years of wizard school in a week. He was just about to tell Dumbledore that he wants to go to bed, when he ran into the man himself.

"Ah! Walker, I was looking for you!" He told Allen. "Since you are starting school tomorrow, I thought it best to sort right now. And I'm also pleased to see that you are already in your school robes."

"Yes, I thought I might put them on for some reason… What do you mean by 'sort'?"

"Sort into the house you will be in while on your stay at Hogwarts."

"Oh!"

"So if you would please follow me to the hall where we will sort you into your house?" Dumbledore started making his way to the hall and Allen followed him, wondering about what house he'll be in. When they made it to the hall, there was a chair with a hat set up in front of the teachers' table. Dumbledore went to go stand next it and then cleared his throat. Everyone's eyes were on him and Allen.

"Students of Hogwarts! I am pleased to inform you that –although a little late- the fifth years will be having a new student joining them this year." The hall broke into whispers. "Settle down! Mr Walker, can you please take a seat?" Allen sat down on the old chair feeling really nervous because everyone in the hall had their eyes on him. He felt Dumbledore place the old hat on his head.

'_My, my! This is quite a curse you have! And at such a young age as well…' _The hat said in his head. _'Now, where should I put you?'_

'In a house_?' _Allen said to the hat.

'_Yes, I mean, what house. Surely you know the four houses of Hogwarts!'_

'Yes I do.'

'_You seem to be a very brave and loyal person, although, you have you also have a specific goal in life. Not to mention that you are very kind, but you have a dark side as well… What's this? How odd… Although you don't seem to know about it… Let's keep it that way, shall we?'_

'What?'

'_Yes, yes... I think I better put you in…'_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out.

* * *

Hermione stared in disbelief at Allen who was now makin his way to the Slytherin table.

"I thought you said that there is no way that he'd be in Slytherin?" Harry asked Hermione.

"He can't be! He's one of the nicest guys I have ever met!"

"Maybe he was pretending?"

"No. That kindness was definitely genuine."

"He could be one bloody good actor?" Ron suggested.

"I think Ron's right, Hermione." She looked up at Harry as he said this. "I think he was definitely pretending."

"I refuse to believe that!" She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around. Behind her stood Allen, bowing his head at her.

"Thank you so much for tutoring me! I couldn't have done it without you!" He looked up and smiled.

"You're welcome! But, why are you bowing…"

"I always bow when I say thank you." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"See! He's obviously a really nice person! Also, not only bad people go into Slytherin. Merlin himself was a Slytherin as well and look how he turned out!"

"No… There is definitely something evil and dark about him."

"Ron!" Hermione told Ron.

"What! He may look all sweet and innocent now, but I am dead sure that he is evil on the inside!"

"Apologize now!"

"Bloody hell Hermione! Does that innocence of his look real to you?" Ron said as he pointed to Allen.

"Which innocence? My arm or my personality?" Allen responded.

"Huh?"

"If you're referring to my arm, then yes, that innocence is pure, but if you're referring to my personality, I'll have you know that I can strip you naked and take all of your possessions in a game of poker. Also, I'm not someone you'd want to make enemies with. Now please excuse me, I have to return to my table because my stomach is about to eat itself. Bye!" He turned away as he waved to the golden trio.

Most of the girls sitting at the Gryffindor table waved at him as well, including Hermione. "Harry, anything odd about the girls' behaviour?" Ron asked Harry.

"Definitely, and I think we should watch out for him, he's up to something and also, I don't like him."

"Me neither buddy."

"Oh! Stop being so melodramatic! He's fine. I should know, I've been tutoring him for the past week. But he does have a serious case of inhaling food." Hermione scolded Ron and Harry. "Look at him eating! He's like a vacuum cleaner for food!"

After dinner, the golden trio went back to the common room. Hermione went to bed but Harry and Ron stayed up for a while discussing Allen. "There is definitely something off about him. First of all; why would a student suddenly transfer into fifth year two weeks after school started, two; he has white hair and a scar on his eye, technically it should've done something to his vision, three; he is just too nice, and he even admitted himself that he's 'evil' and that getting on his wrong side would be bad, and lastly; he's in Slytherin, and I know that Hermione said that no everyone in that house is bad, but most of them are."

"Isn't his hair white because of a disease?"

"No. That's obviously a lie. I'm sure we'll find something on him. If we research his family tree, we'll find something. Because he's in Slytherin, and usually a Slytherin will be a pureblood. Even if he's a half-blood, we'll still be able to find something."

"That means going to the library…"

"… We'll start tomorrow. Or… we could get out my dad's invisibility cloak."

"Harry, even I know that researching a family tree would take a while. We can't do it in just one night!"

"You make a good point. We'll start tomorrow."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! But I feel like I need to clear up a few points**

**1. NO YULLEN! I have my reasons. One, I hate them as a couple. Two, this isn't a yaoi and if it was, it'd be a Laven fanfic. And last but not least, the plot simply doesn't allow it**

**2. Jazebeth- It's pentagram. I checked both the manga and the anime and that's what it said for both.**

**3. AnimeWarrioress 359 and Lenore91- I thought about what you said and that's how I ended up on the love potion idea. I also kind of grew up with the idea that Malfoy had a crush on Hermione, so even if he doesn't, the idea that he does simply won't get out of my head, hence all the passionate kissing (which was painfully gross to write)****  
**

**Also, regarding the magic potion thing, I'm not exactly sure how it works in Harry Potter. How he gave it Hermione I'm still deciding, but if any of you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. Once again, if anything at all seems a bit off, please tell me and I will try to fix it.**

**Thank you for reading :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray-Man or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Allen was lost. He has been lost for the two hours. He hadn't even had breakfast yet and it was already time for the first lesson. "Damn it!" He yelled out in frustration.

"Is there something wrong, Walker?" It was Professor McGonagall. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Professor! I am so happy to see you!" He said while giving her a hug. "I thought I was going to die!"

"Walker! Stop hugging me and please tell me the situation, you are meant to be in class." He immediately stopped hugging the Professor.

"Oh, about that… I'm lost…" He gave her an innocent smile; his true innocent smile, not the one that he gave Umbridge.

"Perhaps a map would be in order?"

"Um, I get lost even with a map…"

"Well then, follow me please. I suggest you find a friend so that you won't get lost in the future." McGonagall started walking to Allen's next class.

"Certainly, Professor."

After a while of walking, they arrived. "Here you go. Goodbye, Walker."

Allen received quite a shock as he walked into History of Magic. The teacher was a ghost. He had noticed that there were ghosts in the hall, but he thought his mind was playing tricks on him because he was hungry. But now a ghost was busy giving a lecture not even noticing Allen had walked in late. All of the students seemed to be sleeping, except for Hermione whom was sitting next to her two sleeping friends. He took a seat next to the messy haired boy since there weren't any others left. The teacher still didn't notice Allen, Hermione was the only one who did. "Allen, you're late." She whispered.

"Um, I got lost."

"I don't blame you, but you get the hang of it eventually."

"I don't think I will ever get the hang of it. I was once lost for a whole three weeks before my Master actually noticed I was missing."

"That's terrible! By the way, we're studying Giant Wars at the moment and you might want to take some notes for this."

"All right." Allen got out a parchment, some ink and a quill. Allen listened to the teacher's droning for about ten minutes, attempting to take notes. He couldn't concentrate and started feeling his mind wander. _How is it possible for a ghost to exist? If you think about it, a ghost is sort of like an akuma. Except, it's only the soul. No body. No pain. Nothing._

* * *

"So, Walker. Can you name all the ingredients used to make a Draught of Peace." Snape confronted the new student who seemed really nervous , Harry was enjoying it.

"Um, it's… Uh… Peace? And a… lack of water…?" Said the white haired boy.

"… That is the most incorrect answer that I have ever received in my entire life."

"Well it's not my fault that I don't know. Why the hell would I even need to make a potion one day?"

"Detention."

"It's not like I want to be here anyways. I could be doing more important things right now."

"I don't exactly want to be here either, but we don't get to be picky, now do we?"

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either." For the next three minutes, or so, Walker and Snape continued glaring at each other. As Harry looked around, he noticed that he wasn't the only one enjoying this. "Now get to work. Open your textbooks on page 194."

After potions, Harry and Ron headed to the library. "Are we seriously doing this? This is more something that Hermione would do." Ron complained.

"Well, for some reason I don't think that she's going to be helping us on this one. All of the girls seem to like him, including Hermione."

"Don't blame them. He's nice and he looks good."

"What?"

"You heard me! But despite his niceness he's clearly evil on the inside."

"I meant when you were talking about his looks."

"Well you have to admit, he makes white hair and a big scar on his face work somehow."

"I guess. We're here. Now what?"

"We research. I think."

"Where though?"

"Why are you asking me? I know even less than you! Besides, it was your idea."

"Okay the. Since we are looking for his family tree, we should start by looking for a book that has a list of all the pureblood families of England. I think that would be a good place to start." Harry started wandering aimlessly around as Ron followed. "Where is the section I need? Should I go ask Madam Pince?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Why are you asking if I'm crazy? As long as we treat the books with respect, she'll be fine with us." Harry went to find Madam Pince; Ron was too scared so he just stayed put. When Harry found her, he left almost immediately and went back to Ron. "I'm going to stick with your advice because she is in a really foul mood right now."

"What do you mean?"

"She was busy scolding Malfoy."

"Why?"

"Something about ripping a book and entering in the restricted section without a pass."

"Why would that pussy want to go into the restricted section?"

"Who knows?"

"Around when was it?"

"About a week ago, Potter." A very familiar voice said behind Harry. "Not that it has anything to do with you; you should really stop poking your nose around in other people's business." Malfoy went as quickly as he came.

"A week ago…" Harry thought out loud. "Isn't that when Hermione was acting all strange?"

"It's also around the time that Walker guy showed up."

"Do you reckon those things have anything to do with each other?"

The library's doors suddenly burst open and Neville came running towards Harry and Ron. "Ron, Harry! Come quick, something strange is happening in front of the Great Hall!" Neville told the two boys.

"Silence!" Madam Pince yelled.

Harry and Ron followed Neville out of the library and towards the Great Hall. What the saw was frightening. There was a small speck of what seemed to be nothingness, in the middle of the room. Around it strange heat waves bended and twisted the space around the speck. Sort of like the road on a very hot day or when you look over the flame of a candle. Students were already starting to gather around the strange speck; some scared of what it might be and others curious, wanting to investigate it more closely. "What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know."

"What is all this commotion about!" A very annoying and high pitched voice yelled out. "What's this?" It was Umbridge. "I demand to know what this is! Answer!"

"We don't know, Professor Umbridge, we're just as shocked as you about this." Harry told the nervous looking Professor.

"… I will inform the Ministry about this. But for now, everyone go to your class immediately!" All the students were more than happy to go to their classes. Even if they were curious about it; there was an odd feeling about it that they didn't like. Harry and Ron went over to Divination, wondering if that thing might have anything to do with Allen Walker.

* * *

_How on Earth did I manage to get lost AGAIN? _Allen thought. _I should've kept following Hermione or her friends. Even Malfoy would've worked. But I just had to look away for a minute. I'm feeling slightly depressed now. Wait, I hear voices I'm saved!_ He saw Hermione's friends walk pass him. He decided to follow, and while he followed them, he might as well listen in to their conversation. _They're talking about some kind of thing. What thing? Why do I not know of this thing? Someone didn't inform me of this thing. Maybe it was because I was lost._

"Can we help you?" The messy haired boy asked Allen.

"Well, I'm lost. So I somehow ended up following you to my next class. So you don't have to help me. I'm all good. Just keep doing what you were doing before."

"Well, we're almost at class now anyway."

"Good! By the way, didn't quite catch your names yet."

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Allen Walker!" He held out his hand. Harry took it and shook. Ron just stood there, wondering why on earth Allen was extending his hand. "Um, you shake it."

"Why?" Ron wondered.

"It's a muggle thing." Harry told him. "Come to think of it, if it's a muggle thing, then how do you know about it?" Harry asked Allen.

"I'm a half-blood." They arrived at class. "Thank you for letting me follow you." Allen did a small bow before going into class.

The teacher was a woman wearing very large spectacles and very bushy hair. "I see! The new student! Come here, come here!" She walked over to Allen.

"What?"

"Let me see. I see that you will do very well in this class. You are destined for great, great things."

"Yes, and pardon me for being rude but, are you sane?"

"Since about a week ago, I have been having very strange visions; involving you and strange balloon-like machines. I see also a strange claw with a green crystal. And a destroyer! A destroyer of time!" The teacher kept rambling on.

"Yep. You're insane." On the outside, Allen had a poker-face, but on the inside he knew that she might be able to help him get back to his own time and that he better keep himself on her good side. "But insane people are often the best people. Do I just sit anywhere?"

"Hmm? What was that my boy?" She seemed almost completely oblivious of what happened before.

"Where do I sit?"

"Just, anywhere."

_Even though she might be able to help me, _Allen thought, _she's still insane, even if what she said before was accurate. But I can definitely trust her… At least, to some extent…_

Allen went to sit next to a girl that had a seat open next to her. She stared at him as he did. "Sorry, is someone else sitting here?" She was a Gryffindor student and had long, blonde twin tails. She shook her head, while she did Allen thought he saw her blushing, but he quickly shook of the thought.

"Did you see that thing in front of the Great Hall?" The girl asked him.

"No, but I've heard people talking about it. What exactly is it?"

"Hard to explain, it's probably best to go see it for yourself."

"Okay."

_I wonder what it is. If I remember correctly, I arrived in front of the Great Hall. It might have something to do with that…_

* * *

Dumbledore stood in front of the Great Hall, studying the strange speck, careful not to get too close. There were some sort of heat waves surrounding it, but instead of it being hot, it was ice cold. He investigated the 'heat-waves' more closely. As he looked at the distortions, he noticed something. The waves were not distorting the space around the speck, it did something else. He was about to investigate it more closely, but then it suddenly disappeared as if it was never there in the first place.

* * *

"Sarah! Sarah!" Harry yelled out after divination. The girl with the twin tails turned around.

"Yes Harry?" She asked him.

"You sat next to Walker in divination, right?"

Her cheeks turned a rosy pink. "Yes…"

"Why are you blushing?"

Her cheeks were burning red now. "No reason…"

"Told you that he somehow makes white hair and a huge scar through his eye look good. All the girls love him." Ron suddenly cut in.

"Yes, but you're a Gryffindor student and he's a Slytherin."

Sarah blushed once again. "I have to admit, he seems like he may have a rotten personality, but that doesn't change the fact that he's cute!"

"Don't you find it strange that he transferred two weeks into school in the fifth year. What makes him even more suspicious is that he's in Slytherin. Also, a week after he arrived, that strange _thing_ in front of the hall appeared." Harry told Sarah.

"Now that you mention it… Wait, he arrived one week ago?" Harry nodded. "Both Malfoy and Hermione were acting strange that day."

"Malfoy?" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Um, yes. I… saw them kissing… before History of Magic a week ago…"

"… WHAT THE FUCK?" The said at the same time once again.

"Yes… Malfoy seemed to be flirting with her and gave her really, really terrible compliments. Then he just eventually kissed her and whispered something in her ear. That same night I also saw her sneak out of the dormitories, I followed her for a while; she went to the area that _thing_ is and waited for a while. Eventually Malfoy arrived, she asked him if it was a prank and then he said no. Eventually he just kissed her again. By then I really couldn't watch anymore because I was really tired and confused, so I just went back to the dormitories. That's everything I know… I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you guys… I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't…"

"…"

"You guys seem speechless. I'm going to start heading to Defence Against the Dark Arts. See 'ya" She hurriedly started walking in the direction of Defence.

"Should we talk to Hermione about this?" Ron suggested.

"No. We look for more clues on Walker."

"How can we do that if we haven't even started looking for clues?"

"No, we already have two. Also we should start heading to class." The two boys started walking to Defence.

"What do you mean we already have two clues?"

"The night Walker arrived is the night Hermione was asked to apparently get him with Dumbledore. But according to Sarah, she actually snuck out to see Malfoy. And remember in the library earlier today?"

"Malfoy ripped a page out of a restricted section book."

"Exactly! I am really certain that they have something to do with each other."

"But it doesn't make sense… Hermione won't just go and meet Malfoy in the middle of the night, let alone kiss him. He would want to kiss her even less. Sarah's lying. I'm sure of it."

"Those aren't the eyes of someone who's lying. Something's up, and we have to find out what!"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! I really appreciate it. I haven't gotten my friend to edit this one yet, but I will soon, same with the previous chapter. I finally convinced her to edit! I'm not sure when she'll have it ready though, but when she does I'll update this and the previous chapter. If anything seems slightly off don't hesitate to tell me, I will fix it as soon as possible. Also, Sarah is just a minor OC. She may or may not appear again.**

**Thanks for reading (^.^)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**1852 (1)**_

"This cannot be good." A red-haired boy with an eye patch said after Allen mysteriously vanished. Lavi was busy discussing something with Allen, but then he suddenly vanished out of thin air. "I have to tell Komui…" Lavi ran as fast as he could to the science division, as he burst through the door, papers went flying everywhere. He scanned the room for Komui's usual messy desk, but instead he found only a heap of paper. Somewhere buried beneath all the paper, was Komui.

'_Okay, this is an emergency and now I have to go and dig through all of the paper to find Komui. Just great.'_ Thought Lavi. _I'll just have to use the shortcut, that'll save some time finding him, although it's highly dangerous._

"Yuu-chan kissed Lenalee!" The heap of papers went flying everywhere and a fuming Chinese man with a beret and glasses emerged.

'NOT MY SWEET AND PURE LENALEE! BRING KANDA HERE IMMEDIATELY SO THAT I CAN PULVERIZE HIM WITH MY NEW AND IMPROVED SIR KOMLIN VI!" Komui looked ready enough to even destroy the Millennium Earl.

"Relax, I only said that to wake you up!"

"Why would you need to wake me up?"

"So that you can help out with the work." Reever said whilst carrying a heap over papers.

"Also emergencies." Lavi explained.

"What happened?"

"I was talking to Allen earlier and then the next thing I knew, he just suddenly vanished."

"Describe vanish."

"He literally just disappeared out of thin air. He was there, and the next moment he wasn't."

"Was there any fading or flashing happening?"

"No, he was just suddenly gone."

"Well, surely you bookmen have some sort of explanation for this!"

"As far as I'm aware, this is the first time this has ever happened. It hasn't been recorded yet."

"I'm sure he's fine, if he isn't, then we've just lost an exorcist."

"How can you say that so casually?"

"Because I know he's fine. Although I can't explain the vanishing thing, I'm sure he's just lost somewhere. And when he finds his way, he will be back."

Lavi thought about this statement for a while hoping that Komui was right. After a while of consideration, Lavi decided to trust Komui on this one. "You're right! He's probably just lost somewhere! He'll be back before we know it." He paused for a while. "What do you mean by Sir Komlin VI?"

* * *

_**Back to the Present**_

Somewhere in the Hogwarts Castle, there was a certain white haired boy, hungry and frustrated, because he is lost and he doesn't know what to do. Needless to say, yes, Allen has once again gotten himself lost. "Achoo!" He let out a small sneeze. God knows how he got lost because he was following someone he was sure is reliable. But it seems that the person he was following was actually a fourth year student and he was now at some place that is indeed not Defence Against the Dark Arts. After a while of aimlessly wandering around, he finally made it to Defence.

"You're late, Walker!" A very toad-like woman yelled out. Allen remembered her from the night he first arrived at Hogwarts. "I will be seeing you after class if you don't mind. Take a seat."

"Yes Professor."

"Now, earlier we were discussing the Millennium Earl and his akuma, were we? Wait, we were? Oh right, of course we were. Am I right?" Umbridge had a very confused expression on her fat face. It was priceless.

Hermione put her hand up. "No Professor… We were talking about vampire bats." Hermione told the seemingly confused teacher. "I think… No, we were talking about the Millennium Earl and how he used to work together as a team with you-know-who after he destroyed the Black Order on the 6th of February, 1852."

"What? What are you guys talking about? That's impossible, there's no way that could've happened! No way! You're lying! The Black Order is meant to defeat the Millennium Earl, not the other way around." Allen was confused and upset and he was refusing to believe what he just heard.

"Calm down Walker! You obviously know nothing because you are living in a little fantasy world inside your head! Now please open your textbooks to page 256." Umbridge told the class.

"But professor, this page is on vampire bats, not the Millennium Earl." Allen told the teacher after he had finally calmed down.

"Hands up when you tell me something in class, and what you are talking about, this page is about the Millennium Earl!"

"No, it's on vampire bats, look at it properly!" The professor didn't seem to hear Allen's comment and just continued to write something on the board about vampire bats. Allen raised his hand. "Professor?"

"Yes Walker?" She asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"This page is on vampire bats."

"Of course it is, that's currently what we're discussing. You should know this, you've been here for the whole lesson have you not?"

"But he just came in, like, five minutes ago!" Harry told Umbridge. "You gave him a detention for being late!"

"No I didn't and how many times do I have to tell you to raise your hand during class? Allen has been here for the whole lesson and I never gave him a detention! Or would you perhaps like one?"

"No professor…" Harry trailed off.

Hermione put her hand up. "Weren't we busy discussing the Millennium Earl and the Black Order?"

"No! I don't even know what an akuma is, and the Millennium Earl is just an old wives tale." Said Umbridge.

'_Something really strange is going on here… First the teacher thinks we were discussing the Millennium Earl and the destruction of the Black Order, then she completely forgets about it and also the fact that I was late. Harry remembered although I'm not so sure about Hermione or the other students, but Hermione on the other hand, said we were talking about the Millennium Earl, etcetera. What's happening?'_

* * *

Hermione was in the library looking for something. Obviously a book, otherwise she wouldn't be in the library.

"Hermione!" A voice behind her said.

"Yes Harry?" She turned around.

"I have to talk to you about something really important."

"Um, what is it?"

"I'm just going to get straight to the point. Sarah told us she saw you kissing Malfoy and don't even try to say she was lying, she didn't look like she was lying at all. So, why were you guys kissing?"

"… You found out about that, huh? It's true, I won't deny it. But just hear me out first before you go and blab this out to the whole school."

Harry looked slightly offended by that statement. "Go on."

"I was under the effects of a love potion. It wasn't a very strong one so it only ended up making me confused about my feelings. How he gave it to me I don't know."

"Do you know why he gave it to you?" He seemed slightly disappointed, almost as if he was envying Malfoy.

"Yes, but I was told by Dumbledore not to tell anyone."

"So you can't tell me why?"

"No, but you can find out for yourself. Use your head because when you're determined, you can figure things out for yourself. From what I've observed you're almost there. Now please excuse me, I'm looking for something. See you later."

"Wait! In class you said something about someone called the Millennium Earl and the Black Order. What are they and where did you hear about them? We were talking about vampire bats when Walker walked in."

"What do you mean when he walked in? He was there the whole lesson and we were discussing the Millennium Earl and a 19th century organization known as the Black Order. You should know, you answered one of her questions. No wait… we were talking about vampire bats… I think…"

"Actually, I think you're right, we were talking about the Millennium Earl. Walker had that outburst in class when he heard that they were destroyed."

"What's the Black Order? Oh that's right! That's why I'm in the library, to see if I can find a book about them!"

"About who?"

"Maybe we should go eat dinner first, just to clear our heads. It almost feels like something keeps rewriting my memories."

* * *

'_What the hell is THAT?' _Allen thought. He probably wasn't the only one thinking that, because there were many other students who were also crowded around a strange 'thing' in front of the Great Hall. _'Is this what everyone was talking about earlier today?' _The thing that everyone was looking at was a small black orb of nothingness with strange looking heat waves emitting from it. But it wasn't hot, it was cold.

"That's…" Allen turned around to see who was speaking, it was Hermione. "This cannot be good! This cannot be good! Harry, I'm going to the library again, eat dinner without me."

"Allen Walker, can you come with me for a bit if you don't mind?" It was Malfoy.

"Sure, but what is that? Also, can we hurry? I haven't eaten since yesterday and I think I'm going to faint if I don't get something to eat soon." Allen's stomach grumbled to help make his point.

"What is that? A dying whale?"

"It's my stomach…"

"Oh sorry! And I'll be quick. Just follow me." Malfoy started walking in the direction of what Allen believes to be the library. Allen surprised himself when they arrived at the library because that means he is just one step closer to not getting lost. "I think it's pretty obvious that that _thing _has something to do with the spell. That looked kind of like the thing that appeared before you arrived. What do you reckon mudblood?"

She appeared from behind a bookcase. "I think you should both shut up because I am looking for something that I saw in third year. It may or may not help explain what is going on. Can you also please stop calling me mudblood? How would you like it if I kept calling you ferret or dickhead all the time?"

"That's not fair, I'm only calling you by what you are."

"So am I, dickhead, now please excuse me. I have to find this book." She went back to searching.

"Stupid mudblood…" Malfoy mumbled.

"Do you have a crush on Hermione?" Allen asked him.

"What? W-why would I?"

"Because you act really mean and disrespectful towards her."

"I do the same with her friends."

"Except you specifically pick on her."

"S-she's a mudblood!"

"And I'm not an idiot. I may come from 1852 but that doesn't mean I don't know how a guy acts when he likes a girl."

"Okay fine. I have a crush on her; I've had one for a few years now."

"Why haven't you confessed?"

"Because my father would be upset if he found out I like her and because she likes Harry. I'm pretty sure he likes her as well."

"Tell her."

"Sorry?"

"I said tell her. It's better to get it over and done with and who knows? Maybe she likes you."

"Do you like anyone?"

"No I don't."

"Since you're from 1852, does that mean you have an arranged marriage and you don't like the girl?"

"No, I grew up on the streets and therefore I don't even know my parents. They abandoned me because of my hand. At least, that's what I assume."

Hermione came back with a book and a worried face, thus ending Malfoy and Allen's conversation. "I found the book I was looking for, basically what I managed to figure out is that if we don't get Allen back to his time soon, we're going to have quite some trouble."

"Would you mind explaining?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, I know what that thing is now and it is seriously bad news. It's something called a 'RITAS' meaning Rip In Time And Space. A RITAS is formed when something from the past has moved out of its actual time and into the future. The size of it depends on how important the individual or object is and how big of an impact it'll make when moved out of their own time. What a RITAS does is cause a paradox. Have you guys heard of it?" They shook their heads. "It's when time breaks and you get two types of paradoxes; a muggle one, which explains what happens when you meet yourself. Then there is the one explaining our situation.

"First I'll give you the muggle description of a paradox. It's basically when you travel through time and meet yourself. In the show, _Doctor Who_, it happens when you come in contact with yourself. In other words, you can still talk to yourself, but as soon as you make contact, basically, time breaks. That's the best way to describe it. How important the individual is will depend on the size of the break or whatever. You might either faint or the universe might explode, that isn't very accurate, a more accurate description is from the movie, _Back to the Future. _Basically, they give the same outcomes but you only get those outcomes if you see yourself. Again, depending on the importance of the individual, the outcome may be either big or small. But this type of paradox only applies to when you travel back in time where there will be two of the same person. It can't be caused by a RITAS.

"Then the one that will apply to our situation. This type of paradox is caused by a RITAS. Like I said, it forms when someone from the past is brought into our time. Because history is already written, removing someone from that history will cause time to break. Depending on the individual the effect might be either large or small. And when I say time breaks, I don't mean fainting of people but it can cause the universe to explode. Well, that's the theory anyway. But what it does is causes history to rewrite itself. It can leave confusion and generally things to do with memory, hence what happened in Defence Against the Dark Arts. The longer the person who stays in the time he is not meant to be, the more likely history will rewrite itself. Now Allen, you aren't the only case, it has happened before, but those people made it back to their own time or they just became part of this time without changing history dramatically. But they weren't such a big part of history. You on the other hand are." Hermione produced another book. It was old and dusty and the title read, _The Black Order._ "Recognise this, Allen?"

"Um, yes. Komui finished making it a few weeks ago. Yet he still doesn't do his paperwork…"

"You're in it."

"I know."

"You're an exorcist."

"Yes I know."

"You're a pretty big part in history then."

"That's why I need to get back."

"You don't understand. You're a bigger part of history than you may think. You were prophesised as the Destroyer of Time. I'm not quite sure what that means, but I think it means that you're such a big part of history that you will destroy time itself. At least, that's my theory."

"I think you're incorrect because I'm just an exorcist."

"You're also something known as the 14th Noah."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Oh crap… I may have just done something I'm not supposed to. Can I see your left hand?" Allen took his glove of his left hand. His hand was red and had a green cross embedded in the middle of it. Around the cross there were wrinkles. His fingers had indications of lines around the joints and his nails were black. "Yep. I think I may have just screwed something up, maybe, just maybe, if you go back to your time you will hopefully forget about what I just said because you aren't meant to find this out until after you… I'll just keep my mouth shut. Forget what I said!"

"Okay… Um, when you said earlier that history is starting to rewrite itself, I noticed a few strange things happening in Defence. You were saying that apparently the Millennium Earl destroyed the Black order on the 6th of February, 1852. That's about a month after I left."

"How long have you been here now?"

"About a week."

"Roughly three to four weeks in a month and if we want to be safe that means… We should try and get you back within the next two weeks. Otherwise… I'll say it so that you guys can understand, but, if we don't get you back soon. We're probably screwed…"

"Shouldn't we technically be screwed now though?"

"No, there's some kind of chain reaction… best way of putting it… Meaning that for the amount of time you spend here, the same amount will pass for when you left even if they are in separate times. For example, one month here is equivalent to you being one month away from your own time. Let's just deal with the fact that it doesn't make sense!"

There was a moment of silence for a while; they were busy thinking it through. Unfortunately the silence was interrupted by a dying whale sound. "Sorry, just my stomach… I should probably get something to eat. Bye!" And just like that, Allen left Hermione and Malfoy standing awkwardly next to each other in the library.

* * *

"So what did Hermione say?" Ron asked Harry nervously.

"She said that Malfoy somehow gave her a weak love potion. Bu what I want to know now is why he would be willing to kiss her. We all know that Malfoy hates muggleborns." Harry told Ron what he heard.

"Maybe Malfoy was being controlled by something?"

"I think you're right." Harry trailed off.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice appeared behind Harry. "You're going off topic now…" It was Allen. "Last time I checked on you two you were trying to figure out why I suddenly started attending Hogwarts and you almost had it figured out. Also, Malfoy has a crush on Hermione, meaning he honestly wouldn't mind kissing her. How do I know what you've been talking about? Because I have been using you two as a guide for getting to my classes the whole day and I may or may not have been listening to what you two were saying. Unfortunately I get lost so easily that I sometimes lose the two of you. And how I got here now, well, I was just following my stomach. And now I'm going to have something to eat. Bye!" Then he was off again.

"I may be wrong, but I think he just gave us a huge hint. And Malfoy likes Hermione? What the hell? Ron, why are you blushing?" Harry said.

"I've told you before. He's adorable! I mean, look at that happy face!"

"Please don't tell me you have a crush on him? Because that would be incredibly awkward and weird."

"No, but you have to admit, he's cute. Just look at him." Ron gestured at the Slytherin table. Harry turned around. Allen was sitting there with a big smile on his face while eating heaps of food. He looked really happy that he was eating. He looked like he was younger than he really is.

"Aaaw… He looks so happy. It makes me happy! You're right! He's adorable! But also evil." Harry said.

"Yes, don't forget the evil. He'd probably kill us in his sleep if he had to."

"Where do you reckon that _thing _went?"

"Dunno, it just disappeared. But I have a really bad feeling about it..."

* * *

_**1852, one week after Allen's disappearance**_

Komui was running throught the halls of the Black Order. He was in a hurry and needed to get to his destination quickly. When he arrived he was shocked at what he saw. There was a black orb with strange waves emitting from it. "Everyone calm down! Just leave it alone and don't tamper with it! Bookman, do you have any idea what this might be?"

An old, small man with thick black eyeliner and a grey ponytail went to investigate it. After a while, he spoke, "Yes, I know what it is. I advise you not to get too close to it for it may be fatal. This is what's known as a RITAS, it occurs when someone was sent through time into the future. Lavi, where did Allen disappear." The old man asked Lavi.

Lavi answered, "Around this area. Was he sent to another time?"

"I'm afraid so, and if we don't get him back soon, there might be serious outcomes."

* * *

**1. ****This is the time that D Gray-Man is set in. From what I've seen there are two indicators in the series that this is roughly the time it's set in. The first one was episode 7: Tombstone of Memories. It shows the date when they show Leo's mother's grave around the end of the episode. It said 1818-1851 The second is one of the filler episodes (Can't remember what it's called). It was in the Missions Arc I believe. Again, I saw it on a grave, and it said 18?-1852 (I think because I haven't watched that episode in a while.) The February thing I just made up, because they never really say the date.**

**2. Haven't gotten my friend to edit this one yet, so if I got anything wrong, please tell me and I shall fix it like Fix it Felix**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! :P**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own D. Gray-Man or Harry Potter**

**Sorry it took so long...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, seemingly lost. No, not Allen, someone else; someone who wasn't a student at Hogwarts. He knew how he got here and he knew why he was here. He was on a mission; and he will succeed.

He carefully observed his surroundings, taking in all of the information so that he wouldn't get lost again. He heard the footsteps of what seemed to be a student. Careful not to be seen, he hid behind some kind of cloth on the wall. Apparently it was a curtain. The stranger held his breath so that the student won't hear him. The student, completely oblivious of the stranger's presence, merely walked past the curtain where he hid.

As soon as she disappeared, he slipped out from underneath the curtain and continued with his mission. Still familiarising himself with the surroundings, unsure of where to go next, he just wandered around aimlessly not forgetting that he has to hide his presence. No one is to find him.

* * *

'_It doesn't make sense,' _Allen thought to himself, _'if the Millennium Earl destroyed the Black Order, then technically, the world should be destroyed by now as well.' _He was busy eating his dinner while thinking about what Hermione said. What she said slightly confused him. Sure she was trying to explain it in the easiest way possible, but, it still managed to befuddle Allen. He sighed, and pushed his empty bowls and plates away from himself and headed off to the Slytherin dormitories. Once there, he started on his homework. Unfortunately he couldn't concentrate for long and soon his mind started to wander. _'Maybe the Millennium Earl only destroyed the Black Order, but not the innocence. My wand has innocence after all. He's probably still out there today, looking for innocence to destroy.'_

After a while of quiet thinking, Allen remembered that he has to do his homework. Being overworked from last week, this was the last thing he wanted to do. He got out his timetable and looked at what subjects he had the next day. Deciding that it was safe to skip homework tonight, he packed away his books and started getting ready for bed. He really needed sleep; he didn't get enough last week because Hermione had him study to who knows what time. _'Her friends are weird. Especially the red-head…' _he thought quietly to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Allen started dreaming. He dreamt of a man that looked like he was in some sort of fight; his clothes nineteenth century style clothing was ripped and dirty. There were bloodstains on the brick walls which the man was leaning on. His messy black hair covered a majority of his bloody face. A shadow appeared in front of the man; he noticed and looked up to see the source of the shadow. As the man looked up, the hair covering his face revealed his eyes; they were nothing but two lifeless orbs. The source of the shadow was a seemingly young man, possibly no older than twenty three. He wore a suit of some sort with a tie. His hair seemed fairly light, almost white. His bangs were covering his eyes. The source of the shadow opened his mouth to speak, but then Allen woke up.

The sun shone through the window and onto Allen's face. Feeling the warmth of the sun, he woke up. Today was Tuesday and he had another day of school ahead of him. _'Great,' _he thought, _'I'm still stuck here in this stupid time.' _He got out if bed, wondering if he'll ever get back to his own time. As he looked around the dorm he noticed that there were no students in there. He looked outside at the position of the sun and then he realised that he had over-slept. Hurriedly he started getting ready; he put on his robes, brushed his hair and teeth, grabbed his books and after a quick glimpse at his timetable, he headed to Charms.

Unfortunately, Allen being Allen didn't know the way and he ended up getting lost. Frustrated, he gave up on finding his way to class. _'I haven't seen Timcanpy around lately. I hope he's okay…' _He thought while aimlessly wandering around the halls. As he wandered around, he heard footsteps. The owner of the footsteps walked past him; it was a student. Allen was about to ask her for directions when his eye activated. He could see a soul attached to the student and quickly -without even wondering why an akuma would be at this school- he activated his innocence. His left hand turned into a gigantic white claw with a green light emitting from the cross and his shoulder. The akuma realised what was happening and transformed into a big, balloon-like machine. Allen jumped into action crushed the machine with his claw. "Bring salvation to this tormented akuma's soul!" The machine exploded and turned to dust. But what Allen saw was something completely different; he saw the soul being freed from its never-ending agony. His mouth curved into a small smile of satisfaction when that happened.

"Walker! What's the meaning of this! What did you do to that student?" Professor McGonagall's voice suddenly appeared behind him. "I asked you a question and I am waiting for an answer! What did you do to that student?" Her voice was both trembling with fear and anger at the same time.

"I, I just… and- I can… explain…" Allen didn't know how to respond, he didn't think about the consequences he would have to face after he destroyed that akuma. He wasn't even thinking when he destroyed the akuma.

"Obviously not… Come with me. We're going to see the Headmaster." She turned around and walked to Dumbledore's office, Allen unwillingly followed her wondering what's going to happen now. He decided he will tell the absolute truth. He won't lie, the old man will understand. When they arrived at the office, McGonagall knocked and went inside, she gave a quick explanation of what she saw.

After a while of thinking, Dumbledore finally spoke, "is this true, Mr Walker? How about you gave me an explanation of what you experienced before we jump to conclusions."

"Yes sir. I over-slept this morning and then I got lost. While I was lost, a student walked past me, but that wasn't a student. It was an akuma."

"Akuma?" Dumbledore repeated.

"Yes. An akuma is a basically a living weapon created by the Millennium Earl, it will keep killing and evolve."

"Living weapon? What do you mean?"

"It's a weapon with a soul connected to it. It's made when you have recently lost someone dear to you; the Millennium Earl will come and visit you and offer to bring your beloved back to life. If you accept his offer, your beloved will come back to life but will be under control of the Earl. After being brought back to life, the Earl will order them to kill the person that brought them back to life and wear their skin, making it impossible to know whether they're human or an akuma. The only way they can be destroyed is by an exorcist."

"But if it's impossible to know, then how did you know if that student was an akuma."

"I have a cursed eye that sees can see the soul of an akuma."

"Alright then. I think that I understand this situation, but that doesn't change the fact that that used to be a student. You won't be receiving any punishment for what happened. As for the student… well I'm afraid that there isn't much we could have done. We will take care of that situation, you just keep concentrating on what's important. Now, off you go. I believe that you have Charms at the moment."

* * *

The stranger managed to stay hidden all night long without being discovered. He was wandering around after all the students had gone to bed, wondering where he was going to find a place to sleep. And then, while looking for a place to sleep, he came across a door that mysteriously appeared. He went in and found a bedroom. _'Well, this is a magical castle after all,' _he thought to himself.

He awoke early in the morning and quickly left the room so that he could continue his mission. Not many people were awake yet, here and there were a few students but not very many. He could easily hide himself from them. Careful not to be seen, he managed to make his way to his destination.

* * *

The more Harry Potter thought about Allen Walker, the more suspicious he'd get. After all, not long after he appeared, that mysterious _thing _did as well. What made him even more suspicious of Allen was the fact that he knew that Harry found him suspicious. As a matter of fact, he was even giving Harry clues. As for why Ron apparently seems attracted to Allen can be easily explained. He's jealous in some way. He doesn't actually like Allen; he's making fun of him because all the girls seem to be falling for him. Harry on the other hand isn't jealous, but he does find Allen cute. No, not attractive. Allen is merely like an adorable animal to Harry.

But that's getting off topic. Harry was once again suspicious because Allen didn't show up for Charms until the lesson was almost finished. But Professor Flitwick and a few other students didn't seem to notice. They thought he had been there since the beginning of the lesson; almost a repeat of the Defence Against the Dark Arts incident.

And of course Allen was following Harry and Ron around for the rest of the day which annoyed them because he kept listening in on their conversations. Not to mention, wherever he was there would be girls looking at him and giggling. Naturally, when being followed by some crazy white-haired guy that listens to everything you say and then proceeds to try and put you on the right track, would start to annoy –and worry- the people that are being followed. Ron and Harry managed to get rid of him at some stage of the day, but somehow they ended up with him again. "How long is he going to keep following us?" Ron asked Harry. "I know he's cute and all but there comes a point where we start to find adorable things terrifying… I'm currently at that point! I can't handle him anymore!"

Harry glanced behind him quickly and sure enough, Allen wasn't far behind them, "I thought we got rid of him!"

"Apparently he found us again…"

"He's up to something!"

Of course Allen had to interrupt the conversation again, "yes! But what could it possibly be?"

"Oh please stop following us! Ron and I are sick of it!" Harry burst out. "It's annoying and rude!"

"Relax! I'm only using you two to help me get around this place! And also, you two talk so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school hear what you two scheme all the time! And might I remind you that you two are the ones prying into my personal business which means I have every reason to listen in on what you say. So technically, I'm not the one being rude. But if you really want me to stop following you, I'll stop." After Allen said that, he walked away in the direction of the Great Hall.

"I hate to admit it," said Harry, "but… he has a good point. We are the ones prying into his personal business and it is quite rude. But we have a good reason to, right Ron?"

"Of course we have a good reason. Our reason we're doing this is to find out why the bloody hell girls are so attracted to him. It's the hair. Definitely the hair."

"Let's go to the common room. We're meeting Hermione there." Harry and Ron walked and talked on their way to the common room. Not about Allen, but on more important things. Like he-who-must-not-be-named. AKA Voldemort.

"Did you notice anything off about Hermione today?" Ron said when they arrived at the common room.

"A bit…"

"Kind of the same as last week… don't you reckon?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"What Ron is suggesting," Hermione's voice suddenly appeared from behind Harry, "is that Malfoy may or may not have confessed his love for me in the library last night!"

"What makes you say that?" Harry obliviously asked Hermione.

"What makes me say that is the fact that it really did happen and I do not like it! He's an idiot! Stupid idiot!" Hermione started slamming her fists in frustration on poor Harry.

"Yes well! Stop taking it out on me!"

"Sorry… it's just that. Although it's kind of sweet that he has normal human emotions and everything… I just don't know him well enough and to tell you the truth… I'd much rather date Harry than him…"

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"Nope. I prefer him over you."

* * *

Malfoy couldn't seem to concentrate. Hermione was on his mind the whole time. He thought back about what happened in the library and got butterflies in his stomach. They were standing all alone in the library. There was an awkward silence, and just as Hermione was about to leave; he stopped her and told her his feelings. Her face went all red and she proceeded to call Malfoy an idiot before running off. It didn't go very well, but he was happy that he did it. It really cleared his mind.

He tried doing his homework again but eventually gave up. It reminded him of Hermione. _'I might as well go look for that piece of library book. It may give us a clue to getting Allen back'_ he thought to himself. He went to his dormitory and then proceeded to look in all of the places where he would hide it. After what seemed like two hours of fruitless searching, he decided that he must have lost it. And with a sigh, he gave up.

"Why are you giving up so soon?" A voice said.

Malfoy looked around him for the source of the voice, "who's there? Show yourself!"

"It's me," the owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows, he held a flimsy paper in his hand. He walked up to Malfoy and started waving the paper in his face. "Looking for this?"

"Who are you?"

The stranger smiled…

* * *

**Well. I hope this chapter is okay. It's a bit boring but at least it's something...**

**If anything at all seems a bit off, please tell me.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

There was a storm brewing outside and as the rain fell, Harry watched, thinking about what Hermione told him earlier. '_Malfoy confessed_,' he thought. '_I've known her for five years now… I don't even have the guts to confess. Yet he did it even though he's been treating her unfairly.' _It was dark and everyone else is sleeping, but Harry couldn't. He ended up wandering down to the common room, only to find Hermione sitting on a chair, seemingly in deep thought. He started approaching her but soon stopped. As he looked at her more closely, he saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

He thought it be wise to leave her be and not interfere, although he wanted to comfort her really badly. It wasn't his business and he shouldn't interfere; no matter how much it hurt him to see her like this. He went back to his dormitory and attempted to once again fall asleep, completely oblivious to what was currently happening down at the Slytherin Dormitories.

Malfoy stared in disbelief at this stranger standing in front of him, waving the flimsy piece of paper around like it was some kind of used tissue. Malfoy was not amused. He asked the stranger a question and he is expecting an answer, "hey!" said Malfoy, "I asked you a question and I'm expecting an answer!" The stranger continued to ignore him and kept waving the paper around… until it ripped. Now obviously Malfoy got mad when that happened, "you, you, you…"

"Where?" Said the stranger, looking around him.

"What?"

"What."

"Stop messing around!" yelled Malfoy, "who the hell are you, you ignorant fool!"

"Shh… quiet… you don't want to wake the sleeping students, do you?"

Malfoy glanced around him, suddenly aware of the other students, "let's talk in the common room. Follow me." Malfoy and the stranger walked down to the common room. The stranger sat down in an armchair and so did Malfoy. He could now see the stranger more clearly. What stood out most was his hair. Malfoy would easily have mistaken him for a Weasley, but if you look closer, the red in his hair is more vivid. He wore an eye-patch over his right eye. A green and black headband with strange scales kept his hair out of his eyes and he wore some kind of uniform with an orange scarf. "Now tell me. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone." He said. "I'm on an important mission to find him."

"Okay, but you still didn't answer who you are."

"I'm not necessarily anyone but I'll tell you the name I currently go by… It's Lavi."

"Lavi?" Malfoy echoed.

"Yep. Lavi."

"Who is it you're looking for?"

"Someone… dangerous… If I don't find him soon… Well, things could get quite disastrous."

Just then Allen appeared behind Lavi's arm chair. Lavi didn't notice and got quite the fright when he heard his name. "Lavi? What are you doing here?" Lavi fell out of his chair.

"Allen! I found you!" Lavi rubbed his head because he bumped it on a table, "well… technically you found me."

"Wait." Malfoy spoke, "Allen's the dangerous person you're looking for?"

Lavi, had a very guilty expression upon his face. "Well. Dangerous is an over exaggeration. Allen is completely harmless." Lavi was then proven wrong when Allen hit him over the head. "Okay. I was lying! Allen is pure evil on the inside! But that's not the point. Because some idiot managed to bring him to the future, history is completely rewriting itself and that is incredibly dangerous. And I have been sent to bring him back to where he should be."

"So, you know how to send him back?"

"No. I'm not even sure how I got here. I just kind of assigned this mission to myself and I will succeed." Malfoy and Allen stared in disbelief at Lavi who was sitting on the ground smiling like an idiot.

Malfoy was the first to speak. "I thought you said that you were sent? You aren't making any sense…"

"Yeah. I guess… the more accurate thing to say would be that everyone at the Order is looking for you and I somehow ended up here and now we have to find a way back."

Allen got excited when he heard this, "so you have a way getting back?"

"No!" Lavi said with a smile.

"Explain please!" Allen returned the smile, except a murderous aura appeared around Allen as he did, giving off the impression of you-better-know-what-you're-doing-otherwise-I'll-r ip-out-your-remaining-eye-and-freaking-squish-it-a nd-cook-it-and-feed-it-to-Harry-Potter-because-I'm -really-frustrated-with-you-right-now; or something similar that's less extreme.

Lavi felt this aura and became incredibly terrified. Black Allen has appeared and Lavi was about to shit his pants. "But!" he said, "all is not lost for I may have a way we can get back!"

The murderous aura around Allen shrank a bit. "What is it?"

"We just have to use a time turner."

Allen remembered reading something about time turners; it didn't take him long to realise that what Lavi suggested is impossible. The laws around time turners were incredibly strict and they are very hard to come by. Not to mention that he would have to turn the hourglass an insane amount of times and also the furthest you can go is five hours. But if Lavi's the one suggesting it, there must be more to this. But Malfoy seemed to find this statement hilarious because he started to laugh. Then he got up and headed to the dormitories while wishing the two of them good luck. "Lavi, I hope you know what you're doing." Allen told Lavi.

"I know what I'm doing…" Lavi removed something from his pocket. It was a necklace with an hourglass on it. Lavi stood up and went to stand in front of Allen, the necklace dangling from his fingers. "Look. This is a time turner. But it's not just any time turner; it's a special type of time turner thought to only exist in legends. Instead of one turn taking you back an hour; one turn can take you back about a decade or so. Unfortunately we have a problem…"

Allen was just about to ask what the problem was when a student walked down to the common room, thus ending Allen and Lavi's conversation. Luckily Lavi managed to get away without the student seeing him. Allen decided that he should also be going to bed. He managed to finish his homework and was incredibly tired. He went to bed, hoping that he wouldn't oversleep again.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall eating his breakfast with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was acting strange; not quite like her usual self. He suspected it was because of the Malfoy thing; if it wasn't then he was going to give up on understanding women. While everyone was eating, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. The crowd immediately went silent.

"Greetings students!" he said, "I have an important announcement to make regarding the dismissal of Professor Trelawney." The crowd broke into an ocean of whispers. Dumbledore held up his hand and the crowd went silent. "Although quite sudden-"

"Hem, hem." Umbridge interrupted Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge?"

"If it isn't too much to ask, may I take it from here? Headmaster?"

"Of course you may." Dumbledore went to sit down at his seat. Umbridge, in the meantime went to stand at the front of the table.

"Now, recently I've been attending classes to assess the teachers here at Hogwarts. Now, my attention was drawn to Professor Trelawney in particular; I have hereby deemed her unsuitable for teaching here at Hogwarts. However, she will still be living here but she will not be teaching anymore. Replacing her will be someone hand-picked by the Minister. Professor Diplash, will be your n-" Suddenly, Umbridge completely froze; several other students and teachers as well. A few of the students that were unfrozen seemed oblivious as to what was happening and kept listening as was if Umbridge was still speaking. The other few were completely aware of what was happening; including Hermione, Malfoy, Dumbledore, and Allen. Suddenly, everything was back to normal again. Some students realised that something wasn't right, others completely unaware.

"Goodness… Something feels strange…" Umbridge said. But it seems as if she simply shook it off. "Well, as I was saying. Your new Divination Professor is Professor Lavi."

'_What' _Harry thought, '_didn't she say Professor Diplash just a moment ago? Strange things are happening again… Almost like a repeat of that one Defence lesson again.'_

"Professor, if you could please stand up and show the students what you look like." Said professor stood up. He was a young man, in either his early twenties or late teens. He wore an eye-patch over his right eye. He had spikey blood-red hair that we kept out of his face with a green headband and he wore a uniform of some sort with a tattered orange scarf. "Thank you. Take your seat. Now students; finish up your breakfast and start heading to class." Professor Umbridge and Lavi took their seats.

Harry finished eating his breakfast while wondering about the kind of teacher he would be. When he finished eating, he and Ron said bye to Hermione and started heading to Divination. Now of course Allen followed them again since he so conveniently has 'all' of his classes with Harry and Ron. They didn't say anything while they walked because they didn't want Allen to listen to what they say. When they arrived at Divination Professor Lavi was waiting. After everyone took a seat, he started talking.

"Hi everyone! I'm Professor Lavi! But feel free to call me Lavi because saying 'Professor' sounds way too formal. So before we begin, how about we get to know each other? So go ahead and ask me a few questions! And also tell me your name so that I know who you are! One, two, three, go!" No one put their hand up for a while. Eventually someone realised that they should be putting their hands up. It was Sarah. "Yes, Blondie?"

"My name is S-Sarah and… um… D-do you have a girlfriend?" Sarah said it while blushing.

'_You can't ask a teacher that!' _thought Harry.

"Yes I am single… It's quite disappointing, really… Now it's my turn! Do you have a crush on anybody?"

'_A teacher can't ask a student that!'_

"I have several crushes… I'm currently have a crush on fifteen different guys…"

"Aw… Sweet. Next question!" Ron put his hand up this time. "Yes? Aka Saru!"

"I'm Ron Weasley and I was wondering, how old are you? Because you look really young…"

"Well, Aka Saru, I'm nineteen-ish. Now I get to ask you a question! Why do you look like a monkey?"

"What?" Ron was stunned.

"I said why do you look like a monkey? Is it on purpose or is it an accident? I need to know!"

"This… I was… born like this. I guess?"

"So in other words it's purely accidental that you look like an orang-utan. Got it. Next question." Allen put his hand up this time. "Yeah Beansprout?"

"It's Allen and why the hell are you teaching here?"

"… To keep a close eye on you. And now it's my turn to ask you a question. Allen, are you the heir of Slytherin?" The class went silent. Allen looked slightly nervous, but shook it off

"I'm positive that I'm not if I am because I most certainly am not. Does that answer your question, Professor?"

"I would like to see you after class." Lavi looked quite serious as he said that. Allen for once didn't look very happy or easy-going as always. A certain tension filled the room and for some reason Harry just couldn't resist breaking the silence by bursting out in it laughter. In case you're confused, that was sarcasm and Harry didn't actually do it on purpose. Everyone in the class turned their heads to look at Harry, who was just sitting there laughing like the idiot he is. "What's so funny?" The young professor said.

"Nothing," said Harry when he finally calmed down, "I just started laughing for some reason. To ease up the tension a bit…"

"Tension…?" Lavi and Allen turned to look at each other. And then they started laughing uncontrollably. "Even less tension now, right?" When their laughter died down, Lavi said, "Let's get on with the lesson… No more questions. I'm actually quite happy that this is the first lesson of the day, because that means that we can get right into the activity that I want you to do. Who here remembers the dream they had last night? Put your hands up." Most of the students in the class put their hands up. "Okay, great. Those who remember, write it down. Those who don't… suffer in silence. By the write down as many details as possible. After you've done that you may have free time."

* * *

When the lesson had finally finished, Allen stayed behind just as Lavi had asked him to. "So, care to explain what just happened." Allen asked his red-haired friend.

"I don't know. I don't even remember talking to anyone but you and that blonde boy so I have no idea why I'm suddenly a teacher. It may have something to do with history rewriting itself. And like I asked earlier; are you the heir of Slytherin?" Lavi said to Allen.

"No. I'm not."

"Actually, you are."

"What?"

"Last night I was doing some research after I read that paper your friend lost. It's the paper with a spell that allows someone to summon the heir of Slytherin from the past. Shortly after that spell was cast, you ended up here in this time. It can't be a coincidence."

Allen thought about this for a while. "What if it is just a coincidence? I mean, the girl that casted the spell said that she wasn't sure if she did it right."

"If she didn't do it right you wouldn't be here right now. Also, the research I did also suggests that you're an heir. According to what I researched, around our time, the Slytherin family had a son. But they thought he was cursed because his arm looked strange and he didn't develop any magic, so they decided to abandon him. You don't know your parents, your arm looks strange and you were abandoned. Not to mention it's because of the spell you ended up here."

"You have a point. But you forgot that I do, in fact, apparently have magic." Allen stated.

"Your wand has innocence as a core. That's the only reason why you have magic. I should know because mine has innocence as the core as well. And in case you're wondering; I actually got my wand a few years ago."

Allen decided that now would be a good time to go off topic. "Yesterday, before we were interrupted, you were about to say something."

Lavi thought about it for a while, "yes. I had to tell you something important concerning the time turner…"

"What is it?"

"The one that I have is a fake."

Allen's face went into a sudden state of shock as Lavi said that. "I thought that was the real one!"

"Well it isn't. The real one is hidden somewhere in the castle. I don't know where though. Bookman would never tell me. All I know is that when we were here a few years ago to record something, Bookman decided that he should hide the time turner. I have no idea where it is. Do you see our problem, Beansprout?"

"It's Allen and yes I see our problem… So does that mean we have to look for it?"

"Yes it does."

"But what if someone has already found it?"

"Highly unlikely."

"But what if?"

"Then history is screwed!"

There was a knock at the door, after the knock, Sarah came in. "Um… Professor Lavi… Sorry to interrupt. I have something important to tell you… but I can come back later if you want…"She was just about to leave when Lavi stopped her. "Are you sure? You seem to be discussing something important with Allen…"

"Oh, we just finished talking. Come in and tell me what you need to." Lavi told Sarah.

"Thank you Professor…"

Allen decided that now would probably be a good time to leave. "Excuse me please. I should probably give you two some privacy."

"Actually… Um Allen… You should probably hear this as well…" Sarah blushed.

'_She's so shy that it's almost cute.' _Allen thought. "Okay, I'll stay." He said.

"Professor Lavi and Allen." She walked up to the two of them. As she walked, her pale skin turned grey and her blonde hair turned black. Crosses appeared on her forehead. Her eyes started to glow a feint gold. She smirked at the two stunned exorcists. "I am the fifteenth Noah; Valentine. I'm the Noah of Love!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know I said that Sarah is only going to be a minor character. But I changed my mind. And while I'm on the topic of Sarah, CharmAsphodel7521 asked me if I live in Jerome ID because Sarah sounds like a friend. I was going to answer that in the last chapter, but I completely forgot. No, I live in Brisbane, Australia. And I literally just made Sarah up on the spot. **

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows ^o^ I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you for reading :P**


End file.
